undetected rizzles
by Craziducki
Summary: Maura isles loves Jane Rizzoli. She's been holding it in since they first meet, but what happens when holding it in becomes to much and she tells Jane how she really feels. How will Jane react and will she feel the same?Please bare with me first story let me know if i need to work on something! will continue if i have readers! Thxs! Also really a working progress bare with me :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maura Isles lays, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. All she could think about was how Jane saved her life yet again. Her best friend had saved her life over and over again. she definitely knew how she fell unconditionally in love with her best friend but she could never tell her. Suddenly her phone woke her out of her thoughts, " Isles, be right there". She arrived at the crime scene as usual first . leaning over the body she suddenly heard that voice that got her every time. " hey maur what do we have here"? The voice said. when Maura turned she knew exactly who it was. " Looks to be a 23 year old female. don't know cause of death yet I'll have to …" " yea yea I know run some tests, got it thanks maur". " anytime Jane, I'll be doing the autopsy tomorrow morning, let you know what I find out". The medical examiner started toward her car when someone grabbed her arm. "Hey maur you ok you don't really seem yourself"." yes Jane I'm fine just haven't got very much sleep lately. I have a lot on my mind". " Do you need me to come over and stay with you, I know you've been through a lot maybe you just need company"? " Jane that would be Fantastic thanks so much ". "ok well see you in about an hour than maur". The detective walked back to the crime scene . Little did she know the doctor sitting in the car was shaking from nerves. Her best friend, the woman she was in love with was coming to stay the Night.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
Jane Rizzoli sit in her car waiting out side of her best friend Maura Isles home. She was Nervous, mostly because she knew it was going to be the first time she would be staying over since she started having strange feelings for her. She really started to believe she was in love with the doctor, but she knew her feelings would have to be put aside, right now her friend needed her.  
Standing outside Maura's door pacing, Jane didn't know what to say first. Suddenly the door opened. " Jane are you going to stop pacing and just come inside it's late and we both have a busy day tomorrow". " right sorry maur I was just early and knew you don't like people to be early"." yes Jane but it's you" Maura stated with a huge smile plastered across her face. " I just really need you here tonight Jane so I'm not alone". ' I understand I would want you with me if I went through what you went through". As Jane and Maura walked to the bedrooms, Jane started toward the guestroom, suddenly she was grabbed by the arm." Jane I need you to sleep in my bed tonight if you don't mind"? " I don't mind at all Maura, I'm here for you". " I know you are." " plus we have no reason to be up early, since it's Saturday and you found out it was a suicide." " That is true, however I would like to sleep my normal sleep pattern." " geez."  
They both changed, Jane in the spare bathroom and Maura in hers. Both gradually growing more and more anxious. Jane enters the room first, climbing inside the best on the left side, where she usually sleeps. The bathroom door opens and Maura appears in her usual nightgown. She walks around and enters the bed on the right side. laying there both on there backs, both not speaking. suddenly, out of no where, quiet sobs come from the right side.  
" Maura oh my, what's wrong? are you ok"? " no Jane I'm not ok I need to tell you something I've been holding on to since I first meet you". " ok what's that maur, just tell me. you can tell me anything". " anything"? "yes, tell me". " ok here it goes, I can't just lay here in bed with you and act like everything's ok because Jane I think I'm in love with you". " wait you think cause that's huge you should know for sure". " Jane I'm saying I know that I am head over heels in love with you".  
Stunned By what her friend just told her Jane said what she finally could admit to herself and to Maura. " Maura Isles I'm head over heels in love with you too". " really, why didn't you say anything"? " I was afraid you didn't feel the same and I didn't want to lose you if you didn't'. wait why did you wait so long to tell me if you've felt like this since the beginning"? " the same reason you did, just it became too much when you saved me again from Denis I knew I didn't want anyone else to hold me but you". " wow I mean all I can say is wow, what do we do now"? " well Jane I would really like to kiss you"? "well Maura I would very much like to kiss you too".  
Slightly inches away from each others lips it was Jane who's lips become one with Maura's . The kiss lasted seconds but it was enough to show the friends who had just taken a leap of faith that it was definitely worth that leap. They continued to kiss each other until they both drifted off to sleep, Maura's head on Jane's chest, fitting perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The sun shined through the window awaking the detective from her sleep. Opening her eyes Jane felt something heavy on her chest, looking down and seeing the doctor fast asleep she suddenly remembered what happened the night before. The woman laying on her loved her and she loved her too but what would happen when Maura would wake up, would she regret everything? Jane decided not to move so she wouldn't wake the doctor, so she laid there for another hour thinking of what could happen.

Maura started to wiggle and finely awoke to find herself on top of Jane. " Good morning sleeping beauty" Jane stated.

" Hi, what time is it?" Maura said while trying to adjust her eyes.

" It seems to be about 10 till 9." sighed Jane while Maura just rolled her eyes.

" Jane I like to be up everyday at the same time so I get equal amount of sleep everyday."

Jane whispered to herself " of course you would."

Maura feeling like she needed to say something about last night, got up and stood at the foot of her bed. " Jane I think we should talk about what happened last night, don't you?" Jane sitting up took a hold of Maura's hands and stated

" yes, I think we do, but breakfast first and showers ,then well talk ,deal?" Maura just slowly shook her head.

Maura allowed Jane to shower first while she cooked breakfast. Once they were both showered, changed, and full from the meal, they both settled on the couch looking at each other waiting on who would speak first. Out of no where a dog barked out side.

" oh no I forgot Jo I'll have to go feed her and let her out, sorry Maur." Feeling the awkwardness surrounding the living room Jane quickly said, " Maura about last night we can totally forget it and move past it, if you want?"

As quick as Jane said it Maura responded" Jane no I mean what I said last night I love you and I think we should try this." Maura sates with the biggest smile possible.

" Me to I was just trying to be nice but I totally want to try this.

Maura reached over and was just about to kiss Jane just like the previous night but was suddenly stopped when the back door opened, and Angela Rizzoli was standing in the doorway.

" uh hey Ma what's up?"

" Jane what are you doing here so early?" Angela stated while carrying in bags and bags of groceries. " we have a case." She said while quickly grabbing her coat.

" oh right that woman. Maura do you mind if I borrow your kitchen for a little while I have a big bake sale to bake for and I have to have them for the church tomorrow?" Angela questioned looking around for a cake pan.

" not at all Angela." Maura stated while Jane was grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the door.

" let's go Maura, bye ma." she said while shutting the door.

Walking towards Jane's car Maura nudged her, " why did you lie to your mother? We already solved that case remember I told you that it was suicide." Jane just rolled her eyes.

" Yes Maura but we still need to talk and I don't want to explain to her why we need privacy, do you?" Jane stated directly.

When they arrived at Jane's apartment, Jane just really wanted her and the doc to be left alone and figure things out but they noticed Frankie's car in the drive way.

" Jane let's just go somewhere else where we know no one will be." The doc noticed the anger boiling up in the detective.

" Like where Maura?" Jane stated ready to bust.

" A Hotel".

The doctor sat in the passenger seat staring right at Jane while Jane started the engine . All she could think was her and Maura in a Hotel alone already?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Chapter 4 up now please reaview and bare with me first story ever written and i'm just new at this please let me know what you think thanks! :)**_

Chapter 4

Once they were inside their hotel room, Maura sat on the bed while Jane just paced back and forth. She decided she needed to break the ice.

"Jane, will you please calm down and talk to me."

"I'm sorry Maura. My family just irritates me sometimes but let's get past that this is about us."

"Your right Jane, I'll start. I feel as though we've been truly fighting our feelings but I've never felt like this about anyone else and I think that's why I haven't had a good relationship. I've felt as though I've been in money with you for the past 4 years." The doctor stated with so much sureness.

"Maura, I completely agree with you . I believe that's why I was seeing Casey and Dean was that I was fighting my feelings for you but I'm not going to do that anymore." The detective said while taking a hold of the doctors hands.

"So doctor Maura Isles will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Absolutely." Maura responded so quickly, she stood and hugged Jane so tight.

"Fantastic, so let's shoot for tomorrow say 7. I'll pick you up."

"you bet but Jane we finished talking so fast we paid for the whole night here what do you want to do now?"

"well Maura, I think we should take our time with us, slow, because this is just so new for the both of us. So what do you say to just stay the night cuddling and watching a movie, just be together."

" I agree Jane with taking us slow. I would love to stay and be together but can we at least kiss?"

" Yes, defiantly kissing!"

Jane started trying to figure out how to work the TV when Maura excitedly asked," So Jane what are we going to do on our first official date?"

" Oh no, surprise don't even try getting it out of me!" Jane stated while inching closer into kissing her doc.

"No fair." Maura barely got out in between kisses.

They stayed at the hotel for the night. Ordering food, watching a movie, cuddling, and what had become their favorite activity kissing. The next morning Jane drove Maura home giving her a goodbye kiss and promising to be there at 7.

On her way home the Detective was trying to figure out where she was going to take Maura on their date, when out of the corner of her eye a black pick up slammed into her driver side door right into her.

She wouldn't be there at 7.

_**Please review i need feedback if i'm getting better or what i need to work on. please anything would be great! Thanks for reading. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, everyone sorry been a few days was trying to figure out were I wanted to go after the crash and decided so here it is. Hope you like.**_

Chapter 5

Maura was so excited to know she was finally going to be going out with Jane. She was so excited that as soon as Jane left she started to pick out her outfit.

" Oh, Bass I can't stop smiling. In just a few hours it will just be Jane and myself, together on our first date." She said while passing her over sized tortoise.

As soon as she picked out a beautiful purple knee length dress, she started looking at her heels to match , when she heard her cell phone go off. She picked it up but didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

" ."

"Maura, it's Angela ." You could hear tears while she spoke.

"Angela , what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The doctor asked worried.

" I was at the bake sale when I got a call. Maura, sweetie, it's Janie. She's been in an accident , I'm at the hospital, Boston general." She didn't even finish as she heard Maura sobbing and drop her phone.

When Maura made it to the hospital she immediately saw Angela. As well as Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, and Cavannah.

" How is she?' She asked walking straight for the sobbing mother.

" Oh Maura , we don't know yet, were waiting for the doctor."

At that moment Dr. Bidell came through the waiting room asking for the Rizzoli family.

"Rizzoli?'

" I'm her mother. How is she?"

" is fine at the moment. She has many cuts from the glass, but mostly she has a head injury due to impact. She well we had to put her in a medical coma. Her brain has swollen to a dangerous size and until it goes back she'll have to stay there. She may have a concussion when she wakes but were hoping for the best. I'm sorry but I have another patient my nurse will take you to see her." He stated signaling for his nurse to come over.

" Angela, everyone at the station will work endless to find out who did this." Cavannah said rubbing her back.

" yeah Ma, Cavannah, Korsak and myself will go work now and we will let you know if we know anything." Frankie had said hugging his mother goodbye while the other two joined and soon were gone.

The Nurse took Angel, Maura, and Tommy to go see Jane.

Angela ran right to her daughter's bed and kissed her cheek and crying endlessly. Tommy noticing the pain in his mother as well as Maura trying to cover her tears by the door went and whispered to his mother, " Come on Ma let's go get some food, calm down, and plus let Maura have some time."

Both Rizzoli's looked over at Maura. Everyone in Jane's life knew that they both had feelings for each other but wanted them to figure it out themselves. Seeing Maura's pain she shook her head and the both left for the Cafeteria leaving Maura by herself.

Walking over she grabbed Jane's hand and had a seat right next to her bed.

" Jane you have to wake up. We just told each other our feelings. I can't lose you. You promised we'd try this, please wake up. I love you so much."

Maura stayed there by Jane's side, holding her hand and crying for her to wake. She eventually drifted off to sleep. Little did she know, when she'd wake she'd have a huge surprise.

_**I hope you all are liking this. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm taking this story but please bare with me I will finish it. Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey new chapter still new at this so bare with me. I am thinking of changing the title any ideas please review.

Maura lay fast asleep at Jane's bedside. She really needed the sleep. She spent most of the night crying her eyes out. All of a sudden she was woken to a hand that was brushing through her hair. When her eyes adjusted to the light she has the biggest smile.

"Jane " Maura screamed grabbing the detective in a tight hug.

"Easy Maura," she barely got out.

"oh right sorry. Are you ok?" The doctor asked sitting back down in her chair not letting go of Jane's hand.

" I'm fine, just really sorry I missed our date." said Jane

"No Jane it's fine. We can have tons of dates but there is only one Jane Rizzoli."

"True. Do you know if they have anything on the truck that hit me." Jane wondered.

"No Jane I don't. But just worry about your health. Please?" Questioned Maura.

" Yeah but when do I get out?'

" Well probably two days or so and then your staying with me until you're a hundred percent." The doctor said looking straight in Jane's eyes.

" ok. I got it ." Jane replied while Maura came over and gave her a quick peck.

" we are going to have to tell your ma. I don't know if I'll be able to stop kissing you".

Two days had come and gone with each hour Jane was becoming more and more restless.

Finally, the day had come. Jane was back to normal for the most part just some cuts and bruises. Jane had some pain but was doing great. Though she felt great Maura insisted on Jane staying at her place. They picked up some of Jane's things and medication for the pain and soon was at Maura's on her couch.

" I can not wait to be able to get back to work and find out who hit me." Jane stated.

" Jane not yet. The boys are working it. Please just be here with me." Maura pouted.

" ok, ok. No pouting." Jane said pulling Maura down with her . " What do you say we go on that date?"

" Are you really up for that Jane?"

"More than you know." The detective started peppering kisses down the doctors neck.

"Jane, ok when?"

"Tonight, but first I'm just going to keep kissing you. Is that ok?" Jane asked moving her lips toward Maura's.

"Fine(kiss) by(kiss) me(kiss)." Maura said in between kisses." Wait Jane I need at least 2 hours to get ready."

" You got it sweetie but it's only 3 so I'm taking you out at 7 and that leaves us till 5 before you have to get ready. 2 whole hours of kissing!" Jane said.

"ok deal, now stop talking and more action." Maura said while straddling Jane's lap.

While things inside heated up , outside Maura's house however was much colder. Someone had been watching the whole thing going on in Maura's living room. Deciding on leaving the stranger got right back into there vehicle, a black truck. They would be back.

Please review. Let me know what u think and any idea's for title change. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi sorry it took so long. Been trying to come up with an idea for the date really hope you all like it. PLEASE review helps a bunch. J

Chapter 7

As it became closer and closer to the time for their date, Maura decided to start getting ready at 5. Jane decided to leave and get ready at her apartment, so she left with Maura's approval only if she picked her up. Maura finished getting ready and checked the clock, it read 6:50. She decided to go wait for Jane in the living room. When she entered she saw on the coffee table a dozen red roses and a note with her name written . She opened the note that read:

There is peace in my soul

For such a long awaited time

There is love in my life

A love of melody and rhyme

Follow the map

You'll find your next clue

I'm really not a sap

But it will lead me to you.

Another page showed a map to a park with a red x on a bench. So she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the park. Once she arrived she immediately found the bench covered in violet petals with another note tapped to the bench. She opened the new note, it read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You may speak for the dead

And buy expensive shoes

The next clue will lead

You to the zoo.

She hoped in her car excited for the next clue. She arrived at the zoo which of course was closed but a note had been tapped to the gate. She opened it and it read:

So much fun this has been

I know you're getting restless

I can't wait to see your grin.

So let me just confess

That your next and last clue is right under your chin

So here it is non the less.

Last clue I promise

Can't tell you where

Just follow the map

I'm the x.

Maura followed the map to an empty lot. She was son confused, why would Jane bring her here? She got out of her car and started to look around. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she saw her x.

"Jane, why are we here. I loved the notes by the way."

" We are here because this is where our future will begin. I bought this lot for our dream house to grow. What I', getting at is will you move in with me here, once it's built?"

" Jane, I don't know. I mean what are we. I need a label or something, we can't just be friends that kiss." Maura asked, highly nervous.

"I thought so." Jane said as she walked Maura to the lot for sale sign. Tapped was a final note. Maura removed it and read it out loud:

I hope you've enjoyed your clues

Even though it's the last one, I hope it will never end.

You and I are way overdue

So Dr. Isles please comprehend,

I'm asking you to be my Girlfriend.

Maura looked over at Jane with tears pouring down.

" Yes, to both. I'll be your girlfriend and we'll never end. So when it's up I'll move in with you."

" Good, but until it's built can I live with you now? Tommy can have my apartment." Jane asked moving closer to hold Maura's waist.

"you bet." Maura said right before kissing her girlfriend.

Two days later Jane had moved all her stuff to Maura's and they had planned for the whole family and friends to come over for dinner to announce their new status, but someone watching them already knew and wasn't too happy about it. He started up his truck and whispered to himself under his breath, "I will have her back and you will lose and I will win because Maura Isles, She was meant to MARRY ME!"

Please review! Let me know what you think. Sorry had writers block why it took so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three days since Jane and Maura told all their family and friends about their new relationship and the moving. Lucky for the 2 everyone really already knew and it seemed as if everything went back to normal. Angela moved in to Jane's apartment saying she would gladly take it and give the love birds privacy. Lounging on the couch together with the Celtics on and Maura reading one of her monthly digests.

: oh come on ."screamed Jane as she jumped up knocking Maura's book on the floor. "man sorry, babe . They just lost to the heat, again this sucks."

" Its ok honey. Jane let's go lay down and cuddle?' The doctor asked starting to nip at the detectives ear.

"you don't got to ask me twice." Jane stated picking her doctor up and caring her to their bed.

That night they slept together for the first time. The next morning the doorbell rand. Maura, of course always being up before Jane answered the door. Once she opened the door she was meet with a familiar face a gun pointing at her head, and a cloth covering her mouth knocking her out.

An hour later Jane awoke to find an empty bed. She slide out and put on some sweats and tank top and strode in ton the kitchen. Not fining her girlfriend in any room of the house she became frantic. Noticing all of Maura'

S things were still there that she wouldn't leave without, her phone keys, and purse were all still there. She knew something was up and went to the front door and saw a note taped to the door. She started reading it and started crying. It read :

Janie, Janie, Janie

What a pretty little hit you have here

You left me for this little maple

She'll pay for you leaving me

No more doctor sitting in you tree

Hugs and kisses Casey

At the bottom of the letter was a p.s and with it was a kiss that Jane knew was the lips of Maura. Jane ran to her phone and dialed the only number in her head.

" Korsak it's me, listen Maura's been kidnapped. It's Casey."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jane you have to calm down." korsak yelled pulling Jane down to sit. " we'll find her just reread the letter there has to be something here."

"ok sitting in a tree can mean simply a tree or could mean a park, Korsak that's it when me and Casey dated in high school, I know this is cheesy but we carved our names in a maple tree that sat over looking my softball dugouts . That has to be it even saying she was a hit, makes since. Come on let's go save my girl." Grabbing her keys and they ere out the door.

The sergeant and detective showed up at the field, slowly approaching the dugouts with some backup.

" Jane don't come any closer. I will kill her.' He explained pulling Maura out who was tied and bound with duck tap. He held a gun to her head.

" Casey this is between you and me let her go."

" It is her Jane. She's why you dumped me. We could have had a future. Been married and had kids. Then she did something to change you and it's all her fault. Why her." He screamed .

" No it's always been Maura. I just hid how I felt. I'm so for putting you through this. Please let her go. You can find someone else to have all that with and be happy but I'm taken , I always have been just kind of was undetected for a while. I'm truly sorry Casey." She slowly started walking toward the two.

" No I won't have that future I'll go to jail Jane I can't let that happen".

It all happened so fast that in the blink of an eye, there was a bang and screams and then it went quiet. Jane was holding a sobbing Maura who was now unbound and Casey was lying on the ground with a gun shot wound to the head, dead.

" Maura, baby, you ok?'

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go home and be with you please?"

" Did he hurt you anyway?' Maura just shook her head no and with Jane walking with her to her car she was sobbing quietly to herself.

The next day Jane just pampered her girlfriend and was constantly apologizing and Maura always saying it wasn't her fault. Jane at one point was just looking into Maura's eyes and out of no where just said

" Maura Marry Me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

They had done it all. The Isles had been married now for 5 years and Jane had given Maura everything she wanted . The big white wedding and all. She took Maura's last name stating she had 2 brothers that would carry on the Rizzoli name. Sure Maura could always get Jane to do whatever she wanted but this Jane wasn't sure she was ready for. Maura had been going on her last week before her due date.

"JANE" The doctor screamed for her wife who was currently putting clothes away in the nursery.

" yes love?"

" my water broke."

To say the least, She freaked. Sure she got her wife to the hospital but had forgot everything. Maura's bag, the baby bag, and car seat. Luckily she called her mother on the way there and had her call everyone and get the bags and car seat.

Nine hours later, eight waiting family members, seven downed cups of coffee, six strong contractions, five working nurses, four eyes looking at each other, three fingers of Jane's being broke, two frightened mothers, and one screaming newborn.

"Congrats mommies you have a baby…..Girl." The doctor stated handing their new girl over to Jane after she cut the core.

"Maura you did so good, sweetheart." handing over their daughter to her wife.

" welcome to the world Amelia Faith Isles."

THE END

_** Let me know what you all thought of my first ever fanfic. Already writing a new idea probably be one shots but promise it should be good. Won't have anymore up till after the holidays. Happy holidays and please REVIEW. Thanks Xoxoxo Jessica**_


End file.
